


Blue ocean floor

by Mary_the_gardener



Series: Advent songfics challenge 2019 [5]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Cheesy, Declarations Of Love, F/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:15:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21682048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mary_the_gardener/pseuds/Mary_the_gardener
Summary: I'm currently at gpf so works for the next three days will be pretty shortInspired to: Blue ocean floor - Justine Timberlake
Relationships: Gabrielle Daleman/Keiji Tanaka
Series: Advent songfics challenge 2019 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558414
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Blue ocean floor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [emilia_kaisa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilia_kaisa/gifts).



> I'm currently at gpf so works for the next three days will be pretty short
> 
> Inspired to: Blue ocean floor - Justine Timberlake

There's two new messages awaiting Gabby when she comes out of a long relaxing shower after her evening training, and her features light up even before reading them

 _• A soft lullaby for the toughest girl_

• _Sometimes, this discipline we are both in makes us think we are on our own. For pairs skaters and ice dancers it's different, they have a partner with whom they can share all the hardships and difficulties, but us single skaters, we have no one: the moment we take the ice it's us and us alone. But I want you to know that you are not alone in those moments. Nor during a bad day at the club, or late at night when you can't sleep. I know we said we are on a tryout, testing how this thing will work, being so distant and all, but I'm there, with you, in any moment of the day. It doesn't matter if there's a whole continent and a whole ocean in between us, just close your eyes, take one breath and you'll be into my arms, that warm, safe embrace that is our secret corner of the world._

It's pretty simple and short, but somehow for Gabby it's the best love letter ever. She smiles once more, closing her eyes just like he said, and all the shadows fly away.


End file.
